Everything Changes
by HawkeyeSolo
Summary: This is a Corpse Party Fanfiction of what would happen if the Terminator was sent to save Ayumi and the others also the people from Byakudun High and Musashigawa Girl's School as well and this is probably going to be a pretty long Fanfiction, so get ready for a long story and there will be some shipping moments as well, so you'll probably like that, and I hope you enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Rise of the Terminator**

 _It was the night before the culture festival and it was remotely quiet in the city until a certain spark was appearing out of then air in an alleyway. Next, electricity was was coming out of nowhere and then "he" appeared._ **The Terminator.** _He began scanning the area and started walking out to the city and what caught his eye was a bar near the exit of the city. He walked in and everyone looked at him wondering why he didn't have any clothing on. He looks and begins scanning for anything suitable to wear until he stumbled upon a man standing near a table smoking a cigarette. The man was wearing mostly black and that showed up as a perfect a match on his scanners._

"I need your clothes." The Terminator said. "Heh heh." _The man chuckled._ "I don't think so." "Now!" The Terminator said. _The man pulls a knife out._ "Hey, I don't want any kind of violence in my bar!" The bartender said. "Fuck you asshole!" He said. "Now just turn and walk away or I'll put some good used to th-AAGGGGHHHH! He was interrupted by the Terminator that was crushing his hand. "AAAGGGH...get him...off me...AAAAAAAGGGGH!" "Hey, let him go!" A man said.

 _He pulled on the Terminator that only led to the result of him being thrown across the bar. After doing so he throws the man in black as well over the bar counter, and goes over the counter and walks towards him._ "H-Here take my jacket and my motor bike as well." The man offered. _The Terminator took his clothes and keys, and walked out. He got on the motor bike, but when he did the bartender came out holding a gun._ "Don't make me use this!" The bartender said. "I won't let you just take his bike. Now get off it."

 _The Terminator gets off the bike and takes the gun out of the bartenders hands. After doing so, he reaches for his breast pocket and took his sunglasses and put them on. The Terminator gets on his bike and drives into the city to look for a phone book to find the address to Ayumi Shinozaki's house._

 _The sun begins to rise as Ayumi begins to wake up. Ayumi yawns and immediately starts getting ready to go to school as well as wish Mayu Suzumoto goodbye as today was also her last day at Kisaragi High._ (I hate that Suzumoto has to leave. She thought. She won't feel so bad after we do the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Then we'll be friends forever.) "Bye, mom." Bye, Dad." "Bye, have fun." Her mother said. _Ayumi headed out to school, but she had weird feeling as she was walking, a rather disturbing feeling._ (I feel like I'm being watched. She thought.) _She looked behind her and saw nobody was there._ (That's odd.) _She didn't know someone WAS following her all the way to school to prepare to save her and her friends from a terrible fate._

 **Continued in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'm Here To Help**

 _It was the end of the culture festival and everyone had a fun time, but Ayumi kept having that feeling like if someone was watching her._ "What's wrong class rep?" Naomi asked. "Oh, nothing." She replied. "Come on let's get these bowls cleaned." Mayu said. "Seiko quit touching my ass." Naomi said. "Hehe." Seiko giggled. "Cut it out already." Naomi said. _A_ c _ouple minutes later the Terminator went into the school almost to class 2-9 when he hears. ¨_ Okay, everyone _.¨_ Ayumi said _. ¨_ 3...2...1...¨ _The Terminator began to run to the classroom._ ***CRASH*** _Everyone began screaming as the floor opened up and everyone fell in. The Terminator ran into the classroom and jumped into the hole before it closed up._

 _The Terminator realized he was on the second floor of what wasn't Kisaragi Academy, but Heavenly Host. He then began scanning the area. The Terminator then hears two girls._ "Come on, Naomi." Seiko said. "Who's that?" Naomi asked. "Who?" Seiko asked. "That man." Naomi said. _They both approach the man._ "Hello." Seiko said. "Are you lost?" "Are you Seiko Shinohara?" The Terminator asked. (Huh? H-How does he know Seiko's name? Naomi thought.) "I am here to help you." He said.

"I'm a cybernetic organism sent to protect you two as well as your friends." "Cybernetic organism?" Naomi asked. "Affirmative." He replied. "Like a robot?" Seiko asked. "Yes." He replied. "No, that´s impossible." Naomi said. "No, it is not." He said. "You´re name is Naomi Nakashima." "You´re best friends with Seiko Shinohara, you planned to become a nurse after your father was hit by a car and was terminated, one of your friends suggested the Sachiko Ever After Charm, and as a result you ended up here."

(How did he know about my dad's death? This is starting to scare me. Naomi thought.) "W-Who sent you?" Seiko asked. "Ayumi Shinozaki did." "15 years from now she creates me to become her and her friends protector in this time." He replied. "This is giving me chills." Naomi said. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will be okay." Seiko said. "Wait, is anybody else with you?" "No." He replied. "Come with me you must be in a safe place while I look for them." He said.

 _Naomi and Seiko follow The Terminator to classroom 1-A._ "This should be a good place." "Should we just wait here then?" Naomi asked. "Yes, we cannot risk your safety." He said. "I'll be back." _The Terminator leaves the room_. "I don't like this I hope Satoshi and the others are okay." Naomi said. "I'm sure they're fine." Seiko said. "With that guy looking for them I'm sure they'll be just fine." "Yeah, I guess we shouldn't give up on them yet." Naomi said. "Hehe, that's the Naomi I know." Seiko said smiling. "Hehe." Naomi giggled.

 _The Terminator just left the room when he pulls out a piece of paper and starts chanting words the paper contained a charm that was given to him by Ayumi to travel between the multiple spaces to reach everyone._

 **Continued in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Don't Know If I Trust "It"**

 _The Terminator enters the portal using the charm and ends up outside the same classroom and hears voices._ "Should we leave a note?" A man said. "How's that?" "Sloppy." A girl said. _The door opens and the girl bumps into the Terminator and falls to the ground._ "Oof!" Ayumi grunted. "Shinozaki, what happened?" Yoshiki asked. _The Terminator walks in_. "W-Who are you?" "I am a Terminator I was assigned to protect you." "Huh?" Ayumi said. _The Terminator helped Ayumi up and sat Yoshiki and Ayumi down, and explained everything, what he was, who sent him, who died there, and why he was there._ "N-No, th-that can't be..." "So you came to help us and our friends?" Yoshiki asked. "Yes." He replied. "Oh no, Yui-sensi." Yoshiki said. "Oh, crap we have to find her." Ayumi said. _Ayumi tries to run, but is stopped by the Terminator._

"No, I must find her you will only put yourself in more danger." Terminator said. "I don't care we need to find her!" Ayumi said. "Hey, what's your problem?!" "Let go of her you son of a bitch!" Yoshiki said. "LET ME GO!" Ayumi shouted. _He let's go of Ayumi making her fall to the ground._ "Shinozaki, are you okay?" Yoshiki asked. "I'm all right." She replied. "What did you do that for?" "Because you told me to." He replied. "You have to do...everything I say?" Ayumi asked. "That is one of my mission parameters." He replied. "Stand on one foot." She ordered. _The Terminator raises his leg._ (Yes! This could help us. She thought.) "Put your leg down." Ayumi said. _He lowers his leg._

"That's great and all, but what about the others." Yoshiki said. "Oh right. Ayumi said. "Do you know where Mochida and the others are?" "Mayu Suzumoto's last location was in the Infirmary not far from here, everyone else are in different dimensional planes." "Dimensional planes?" Yoshiki asked. _The Terminator explains why they can't meet anyone else and why there are dimensional planes._ "You gotta be fucking kidding me!" No, I am not fucking kidding you." He replied. "Have you found Mochida or any of our friends?" Ayumi asked. "Naomi Nakashima and Seiko Shinohara are safe." He replied. "Oh good." Ayumi said in relief. "Where's the Infirmary?" "Follow me." He replied. (I don't know what it is, but I feel like I shouldn't trust..."it". Yoshiki thought.)

 _They reach the Infirmary and enter the room._ "Suzumoto!" Ayumi said. "Hehehe... hehehe... haha." The children laughed. "Yeah, I like school and my homeroom teacher is great too." Mayu said. "Suzumoto snap out of it!" Yoshiki said. "Shinozaki...Kishinuma... ***sob* *sob***." Mayu said. "Suzumoto can you stand?" Ayumi asked. "I'm okay Shinozaki these children aren't that bad." Mayu said handing her a piece of paper. _The paper describes the three murders of the three children._ "Mayu, you have to come with us." Ayumi said. "No, Shinozaki these children need me that's why I've decided to stay with them." Mayu said. "Uhh, Suzumoto I don't think that's such a good idea." Yoshiki said. _Mayu begins floating off the ground and Ayumi is pushed back._ "EEEK!" Ayumi squealed. "Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said. _Yoshiki approaches Mayu, but is pushed back as well._ (I can't get close to her. Yoshiki thought.) _They both leave the room._

"We can't even get near her!" "This is bad..." "Ooh, I'm so cold." Ayumi said. "Shinozaki your nose is bleeding." Yoshiki said. "D-Don't tell me that..and your blunt about it too." ***sniffle* *honk*** Ayumi said. "Uhh, would you prefer if I said nothing and let it drip." He said. "Hello." A voice said. _They spot a woman standing a few inches from them._ (She has the eyes of a dead fish. She thought.) "Did you end up here like we did?" Yoshiki asked. "Yes I did." She replied. "Do you need help?" He asked. "No, I died here a while ago looking for someone close to me." She replied. "Umm, your name wouldn't happen to be Naho would it?" Ayumi asked. "Why yes it is." Naho replied. "Who's that?" Yoshiki asked. "A high school paranormalist, Naho Saenoki." Ayumi replied. "You happen to know how to save our friend would you?" "You already have someone with the answer to that." Naho replied.

 _They both look at the Terminator._ "Him?" Ayumi asked. "Yes." Naho said. "How do we save Suzumoto?" Ayumi asked. "You must find what has been taken from the those children when they were murdered, and not only will it save Mayu, but as well as help you escape." The Terminator explained. "Where are they?" Yoshiki asked. "One is under the floorboards at the end of the hall, the next is in the pool, and the last is near the Custodian's closet." The Terminator explained. "You are a very interesting machine." Naho said. "I am programmed with the information." He said. _Naho disappears._ "It sounds pretty straight forward." Yoshiki said. "You said it's at the end of the hall?" Ayumi asked. "Affirmative." He replied. "I'll get it." Yoshiki said.

 _Yoshiki walks off into the dark hallway until he is out of sight leaving the Terminator and Ayumi to themselves._ "So...who do I end up with in the future?" Ayumi asked. "What?" He asked. "You know, who is my...mate? is it Mochida?" Ayumi asked. (Please be Mochida. She thought.) "No, it is Yoshiki Kishinuma." He replied. (What?! She thought.) "W-Why him?" She asked. "He gave me a message." He said. "Shinozaki, I want you to come to realization that Satoshi does not love you for he only loves Nakashima and that I am the only one who cares for you and I only want you to be safe because I care so much about you, and if you don't believe this message then watch how Satoshi is around Nakashima and when you see that and how hard I've been trying protect inside this godforsaken place then maybe you'll realize how good of a guy I really am." He said in Yoshiki's voice.

 _Afterwards, Y_ _oshiki comes back with a bloody bag in his hand._ "I think I found it." Yoshiki said. "That's it." The Terminator said. "We should go." He said. "Shinozaki...?" "Huh?" Ayumi said. "Oh, y-yeah we should." "I must come with you." He said. "No, I order you to go find the rest of our friends; we'll find Miss Yui." Ayumi said. "There are more people here than you and your friends as well." Terminator said. "Then...you should help them." Ayumi said. "Why?" He asked. "That's what a good person does he helps those in need." _The Terminator turns around, opens the portal, and walks into it._ (Is it true? Is Kishinuma really a good person at heart and that he cares so much about me? Ayumi thought.)

 **Continued in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I'm So Sorry**

 _The Terminator just got done talking to Ayumi and Yoshiki and went through the portal and heard footsteps nearby._ "You know when you lose something shouldn't YOU be the one to go looking for it." Nari said. "Nari." " ***sniffle* *sniffle*** I-I'm..." Chihaya said. " "Don't worry Chihaya it's not scary in there. In fact, it's quite the opposite. There is actually a ghost in there, but he's very friendly and he even talked to me!" "For real?" "Isn't that, like, dangerous." Nari said. "No, it's totally fine!" Nana said. "He seemed like a really nice person." "I don't suppose you'd want to meet him yourselves, would you?" "Whaa..?" Nari reacted. "I think I would." Chihaya replied. _They both go talk to the ghost while the Terminator was climbing up the stairs._ "Someone has stolen your possession's that's awful." Nana said. "Don't worry we'll find them." "You are too kind." The ghost said. _They turn around to see the Terminator standing in the doorway._ (Who's that? Nana thought.) "Hello." "Are you lost?" "Come with me." He answered. "Huh?" "You are in danger you must come with me." "What are you talking about?" Nari asked. "This building is full of evil spirits and ghost your life is in danger." He replied. "I can take you somewhere safe." "You can?" Nana asked. "Yes." He replied. "Let's go with him." Chihaya suggested. "Chihaya we don't even know him." Nari said. "He seems like he knows what he's talking about." Chihaya said. "..." "Can you help us look for something important?" Nana asked. "Yes." He replied. "Come on guys." Nana said. "This is so ridiculous." Nari said. _They search the girl's bathroom where they find a pair of glasses that weren't the right pair, so they continue searching until they find another pair in a staircase that turn out to be the right ones_. "You have my external gratitude." The ghost said. "I've always felt like these glasses were made solely for me to wear." "Oh, how I missed them." "They look really good on you." Nana greeted. "I guess the only thing left is your hat." "You're too kind." He greeted.

 _They search the whole second floor until they find a key to the Infirmary only to find his stolen hat._ "Chihaya..?" "I'm tired." She said. "I hate this." * **sob** * * **sob** * "I wanna go home." "Chihaya... it's okay we'll get out of here I know it." Nana said. "How can you say that?" Chihaya asked. "You heard what that guy said this place is full of evil spirits." "We could die here." "Chihaya!" "That's enough!" Nari said. "I've had all I can take of your whining!" "We're not in the safety of our own familiar little world anymore." "People aren't going to bend over backwards to spare your feelings here!" "We're fighting for survival!" "It's every girl for herself!" "So don't think for a minute we're going to stop and console you every time you have damsel in distress moment, just because we're your friends!" "Waaaaaaaaah!" Chihaya cried. "Eyaaaaaaaaah!" "Go ahead and cry!" Nari said. "See if I care!" "Nari, that was totally uncalled for." Nana said. "Not everyone's as strong willed as you are." "Fine." "Do whatever the hell you want, then! ***sniffle*** " Nari said. "What's wrong with your eyes?" The Terminator asked. "It's nothing. * **sniffle** *" Chihaya replied. _They return the hat to the ghost who thanks them and wishes them the best of luck and returns to his stall._ "Now you can take us to that safe place." Nana said.

 _The Terminator leads them to Classroom 1-A when suddenly a earthquake occurs._ "EEEEK!" The girls shrieked. _The earthquake comes to a sudden halt_. "Thank God that's over." Nana said. "AAAAAHHHHH!" A voice shouted. "W-What was that?!" Chihaya asked. "That sounded like a person." Nana said. "Stay here." The Terminator said. "You're going out there?" Nari asked. "It will be okay." He replied. _He leaves and walks to the staircase that led to the bathrooms and running down the stairs was Shougo Taguchi. After coming down the stairs, he runs down the hallway past the Infirmary. The Terminator climbs the stairs to find Naomi standing there near the bathrooms._ " ***gasp*** Oh, it's you." Naomi said. "Where is Seiko?" He asked. "I don't know I was trying to find her after a fight we had and...then I found myself here." Naomi explained.

 ***A few minutes ago***

"Come on Seiko." Naomi said. "Where are we going?" Seiko asked. "Let's see if our friends are nearby." Naomi said. "But he said to stay here." Seiko said. "I think it'd be better if we searched too to cover more ground." Naomi said. "Okay let's go!" Seiko said. _They leave the room and searched until they stumbled upon the bathrooms they check both lavatories and found nothing._ "Hey Naomi." "Hm?" "Do you have any of that ass medicine on you by any chance?" "You know the smeary stuff?" Seiko asked. "What again?!" Naomi asked. "Yep my butts been drier than the desert since we got here." Seiko said. "Well I got some antibacterial cream if that'll work." Naomi said. "Thanks!" "I'm going to go butter up my pooper with it real good." _Seiko then walks into the bathroom._ "Yaaaay!" "Honestly don't you have any shame?" Naomi asked Seiko quietly.

 _Naomi walks near the staircase and hears a voice._ "Big...brother... ***sob***... ***sob*"** _Naomi heads to the bathroom._ "Seiko!" "Hmmmm?" Seiko mumbled. "Oh nothing I was just making sure you were still here." Naomi said. "Thanks for the cream." Seiko greeted. "No problem." Naomi said. "Hey I heard Yuka's voice downstairs." "Really?" Seiko asked. "Then let's go find her." "Right." Naomi said. _They head down the stairs._ ***CRUNCH*** "Naomi?!" "Are you okay...?" "That was a close one." Seiko said. "Thanks I hurt my ankle pretty bad." Naomi said. "Looks like you sprained it pretty bad." "We should find a place for you to rest." Seiko said. "Here just lean on my shoulder for the time being." "Thanks Seiko I owe you one." Naomi greeted. "Think nothing of it." Seiko said.

 _They later find the key to Classroom 3-A and unlock it._ "Oof." Naomi reacted. "What's wrong?" Seiko asked. "It felt like my heart skipped a beat as the key turned." "It'll be fine." "I mean it's a locked door there's booty calling just waiting to be collected." Seiko said. "Can't you hear it calling for you?" "..." _They enter the room and find an article from a newspaper and after reading it the door locks behind them._ "Oooooh... what do we do?" "This is your fault you know." Naomi said. "What!?" "How?" Seiko asked. "Never mind that." Naomi replied. _They see a ghost appear in the room. It was Sachiko._ _They both scream in horror. The door unlocks and they finally manage get out of the room._

"Oh, man that scared the crap out of me." Seiko said. ***panicked sigh*** "Hold up...oh no it's gone." "What?" Naomi asked. "The cham I got from Ayumi it's gone." Seiko replied. "I still have mine in my student ID holder." Naomi said. "Oh man I had mine in my pocket it must have fell out." Seiko said. "That's why I keep telling you to put things away before they get lost." Naomi said. "Now I'm sad." Seiko said. _They later find the Infirmary key and rest up as well as bandage up Naomi's sprained ankle._ "Did you hear that?" Naomi asked. "Yeah it sounded like Yuka." "You stay here I'll be back in a jiffy." Seiko said.

 _After awhile Naomi encounters a Shadow spirit that tries to kill her. She tried to escape, but the wall was covered in black hair. Naomi fortunately found some rubbing alcohol and used the matches she found to burn down the hair covering the door. She managed to get out of the room. After doing so she runs to a corner to vomit._

 ***gag* *belch* *spit* *cough* *cough*** _Seiko shows up and finds Naomi_ "Naomi, are you okay?" Seiko asked. "Sorry about the mess." ***belch*** Naomi said. "You don't have to apologize for barfing." Seiko said. "Here I'll rub your back." "No, I'm okay now." Naomi said. "Did you find Yuka?" "No, sadly, but hopefully that robot will." Seiko replied. "He came here to protect all of us." "Unless it's too late." Naomi said. "Don't talk like that Naomi." Seiko said. "Now let's head back to that classroom I have a hairdresser appointment tomorrow and I don't wanna miss it." "Is that all you worry about?" Naomi asked. _They get into a fight that led to Seiko wanting to split up to look for Yuka._

 **Back to the present**

 ***THUD* *THUD*** "What was that?" Naomi asked. _They both enter the bathroom and see a shadow at the stall door and they open it to find Seiko on a noose choking._ "No, Seiko!" "Ack!" "Ack!" ***gasp*** "She's still alive!" "We must hurry!" The Terminator said. _The Terminator lifts Seiko on his shoulders._ ***cough* *cough* *wheeze*** "Breathe Seiko!" Naomi said. "Untie the noose! Quickly!" He said. "Wait, I saw a bucket outside I'll be right back!" Naomi said. _Naomi grabs the bucket and stands on it and unties the noose._ ***cough* *wheeze*** "Seiko!" "W-what?" Seiko said horsely. "Stay away from me!" _Seiko gets behind the Terminator._

"What's wrong Seiko it's me Naomi?" Naomi asked. "Y-You tried to kill me!" Seiko said. "Seiko, what are you talking about?¨ ¨I would never do that." Naomi said. "But you did just now." Seiko said. "What?!" Naomi said. "You did actually." The Terminator said. _He began explaining why Seiko died in the future and that Naomi was possessed by a spirit that led to her death._ "Naomi...I..." Seiko asked. _Naomi hugged Seiko._ " ***sob* *sob*** Seiko, I'm so sorry Seiko." Naomi said. "I'm sorry for saying those awful things and I'm sorry for almost killing you! I'm so sorry." ***sob* *whimper* *sob*** "Shh, Shh, it's okay Naomi." Seiko said hugging her back.

 **Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I'm Gonna Kill Him**

 _The Terminator just helped Naomi save Seiko and Naomi was on the ground crying while hugging Seiko apologizing for nearly killing her._ "It's okay Naomi." Seiko said. **"*sob* *sob* *whimper*** "No, no, it's not." Naomi said. "It's okay." "I don't blame you Naomi." Seiko said. " ***sob*** W-what?" Naomi asked. "You really think I would believe my own best friend would want to kill me just like that?" Seiko replied. "I was trying to snap you out of it because I knew you weren't yourself." "I know my best friend would never do anything like that to anyone not even me." "What I'm trying to say is: No hard feelings Naomi." "S-Seiko." Naomi said. _Naomi hugs Seiko feeling better after hearing what Seiko had to say._

"Come on let's go back to the classroom." Seiko said. "Okay. ***sniffle*** " Naomi said. "Wait, do you still have your paper scrap?" The Terminator asked. "No, I lost mine." Seiko replied. "Where?" He asked. "I don't exactly know where, but the last place we went to was Classroom 3-A when I realized it was gone." Seiko said. _They head to Classroom 3-A in search for Seiko's lost paper doll scrap._ "Why is it so important?" Naomi asked. "You will use the paper doll scraps in order to leave Heavenly Host." He replied. "Come on Naomi let's find that scrap!" Seiko said. "Right." Naomi said. _The classroom door suddenly opens._

"Oh, there you are." Nana said. "...?" "Who are you?" (Another living person. Naomi thought.) "Hi there." Naomi said. "I'm Naomi Nakashima and this is Seiko Shinohara we're both from Kisaragi High." "I'm Nana Ogasawa and this is Chihaya Yamase and Nari Amatoya we're from Musashigawa Girl's Middle School." Nana said. "Nice to meet you both." Chihaya said. "Did you get here by doing a charm too?" Naomi asked. "We were doing a charm with our friends called the Sachiko Ever After Charm and then we woke up here." Nana replied. "I see." Naomi said. "I see you met uh, him." Nana said. "Oh yeah, the Terminator." Seiko said.

"We met him before he suppose to help us get out." Naomi said. (Terminator? Nana thought.) "What's he doing?" Nari asked. "He's searching for my paper doll scrap that I lost." Seiko said. "I still have mine." Nana said. "Me too." Chihaya said. "What about you Nari?" "I still got mine." Nari replied. "I found it!" The Terminator said. " ***gasp*** Oh, thank you!" Seiko said. "No problem." He said. "Thanks for the help back there." Naomi said. "Oh, by the way hang on to these they are supposed to help us get out of here." "Really?" Nana asked. "O-Okay, better not lose it then." "Can we get back to the classroom now?" Nari asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Seiko said. "I must go now." The Terminator said. _The Terminator leaves down the hallway while the rest head back to classroom 1-A._ "Can anyone explain why that guy acts like he knows this place?" Nari asked. "We'll explain." Naomi said. _The Terminator opened the portal and stepped through it._

"I think this will stop the bleeding." A voice said. _The voice came from the third floor the Terminator heard this voice and followed it._ "What's that?" Emi said. "Footsteps and it's coming this way." Tohko said. "Should we hide?" Tomohiro said. No, wait it could be Mitsuki or Fukuroi, or even Kurosaki." Emi said. _The footsteps grew louder reached the top and standing there was the Terminator_. "Who the hell are you?" Kai asked. "I am the Terminator." He replied. "Huh?" Tohko said. "Glad to see another human being besides ourselves." Kizami said. _The Terminator looks over and sees Katayama and Tomohiro and walks towards the both of them. He bends down to examine Katayama´s missing leg._

"What are you doing?" Tomohiro said. "Checking the wound." He replied. "What happened?" "His leg got caught in a bear trap and it chopped it right off." Tomohiro replied. "KKKRRRGGHH!" Katayama screamed. "The string you are using will not stop the bleeding he needs bandages and fast." The Terminator said. "Then who's going to go look for some?" Kai asked. "There is an Infirmary not far from here." The Terminator said. "You know the way?" Tohko asked. "Yes." He replied. "Can you take us there?" Ohkawa asked. "Yes." He replied. "Here I'll carry Katayama on my back." Kizami said. "No, I will." The Terminator said. _He picks up Katayama._ "AAAAAGGGHHH!" Katayama screamed.

 _They all walk with him to the Infirmary that was locked._ "Hey, check it out here's the key." Kai said. "That was easy." "Open the door already!" Tohko said. Kai _unlocks the door and everyone enters the Infirmary._ "Hey, check this out Kirisaki." Kai said tossing the key in the air. "Stop that," Tohko said. "That's dangerous." "Don't worry I aaaa..always catch it." Kai said. "Ulgh." Tohko grunted with disgust. "Watch I can go even higher." Kai said. (Why can't you be like Yuuya? Tohko thought.) "I found bandages!" Emi said. _The Terminator took the bandages and wrapped it around the place where the lower part of Katayama's leg was supposed to be._

"AAAGH!" Katayama grunted. "There." The Terminator said. "Thanks for the help." Ohkawa said. "No problem." He replied. "Um, you haven't seen anyone with the same uniform as me have you?" Emi asked. "No." He replied. "Oh..." Emi said. "We should find a way out of here." Tohko said. "I agree we should find the exit." Emi said. "Who's gonna go then?" Ohkawa asked. "Why don't you go, Urabe?" Kai asked. " ***gasp* *sob*** " Emi responded. "I'll go it was my idea." Tohko said. "I'll come too." Kizami said. "...!" "Yuuya!" Tohko said. "I'll watch Katayama." Ohkawa said. "I'll stay here with Katayama and Ohkawa." Emi said. "Damn it, fine!" "I'll go too." "You stay here." Kai said. "I must come as well." The Terminator said. "Tohko...be careful will you?" Emi asked. "I will." Tohko replied.

 _They head out to the first floor._ "I don't know why Ohkawa was just standing around when Katayama was just sitting there bleeding to death he should've come up with some idea into saving him." "Hell, I might have had a better idea of helping him." "That guy is such a useless bastard." "I guess we should be lucky this guy showed up when he did." Kai said. "Well you must have cared if you're complaining about how you could've saved him." Tohko said. _Kai didn't say anything, and after their conversation they keep on going until they stumble upon the entrance way._ "Hah!" "Hah!" Kai grunted. "Are you still tossing that key around?" Tohko asked. "Hgh!" "Yep." Kai said. "Hah!" "Hyah!" "Alley..oops!"

 _Kai tossed it up higher threw it a little too hard and went flying; lucky the Terminator manage to catch._ "Nice catch." _The Terminator hands Kai the key and he puts it instead in his pocket._ "Think I've tossed it enough." "An exit!" Tohko said. "Huh?" "It's locked." "There's gotta be a key somewhere." Kai said. "You can't get out that way, anyway." The Terminator said. "Trying to leave through the entrance and into the forest will result in death." "We in a forest?" Kai asked. "The whole school is surrounded by one." He replied. "What did you mean by entering it causes death?" Tohko asked. "This school contains a curse and this school is in the spirit world trying to leave through the forest results in death for most of the people who come here dies." Terminator explained. "S-So...we can't get out?" Tohko asked. "Not at the moment." He replied. "We just have to wait." "Well, if there is a way out then we just have to find it." Tohko said. "People are doing that now it won't be long." He said. "Can't wait to leave this fucked up place." Kai said. "Let's just go back to the Infirmary for now." Tohko suggested. "I'll agree to that." Kai said. "Come on Yuuya." _T_ _ohko walks into the hallway._ "Eeh?" "What are looking at you spacey bastard?" Kai asked Kizami.

 _Kai pulls out a knife from his breast pocket and weaves it around._ "Check out this baby." "I got it just yesterday I thought I could put some good use to it...in a lot of ways." "You are an amusing fellow." Kizami said. _Kai puts the knife away and walks out to the hallway with Tohko._ "You seem to know a lot about this school." "Tell me what would happen if the school or a person kills you?" "You would be terminated." He replied. "So you could say...they're one of the same?" "Affirmative." He replied. "Hahaha." Kizami laughed. _They both walk out to the hallway._ "What were you laughing about Yuuya?" Tohko asked. "Huh?" "Oh, nothing." Kizami replied. "Come on let's get back to the others." Tohko said. (Hehehehe! Kizami thought.) _On their way back Kizami purposely bumps into Kai._ "Hey, watch where you're going asshole!" Kai said. "Oh, sorry." Kizami replied. "Don't be mean to Yuuya!" Tohko said. "Eh?" Kai said. (Thanks for the weapon, Shimada. Hahahahahahaha! Kizami thought.)

 _They go back to the infirmary to tell the others the bad news._ "Tohko, you're back!" Emi said. "Any luck?" "No, we can't get out, but there's another way although from what I'm told, we have to be patient." Tohko said. "Tohko! Emi! Anyone there?!" A voice called. "That was Mitsuki!" Tohko said. "Stay here." The Terminator said. _He leaves the room._ "Hope she's okay." Emi said. "I hope nothing bad happens to her or the others." Katayama said. "Eh?" "Where did it go?!" Kai said. "What?" Ohkawa asked. "I lost my knife I put in my back pocket and now it's gone!" Kai replied. "You lost that thing already?" Tohko said. "Wait, you have a knife?" Tomohiro asked. "Looking for this?" Kizami asked pulling out the knife. "Hey give that back!" Kai demanded. "No, I wanna borrow it, so I can put some use to it...in a lot of ways." Kizami said smiling. "Kizami?" Emi asked. "What are you talking about Yuuya?" Tohko asked. "Who's first?" Kizami asked. "What are you doing Kizami?" Katayama asked. "We're friends remember." "Friends?" Kizami said. "Hahahaha." "I have no friends."

"You people don't know me at all." "We were never friends you just took it into consideration that we WERE friends." "I spent my whole life studying humans, seeing how they work, so I created a mask to hide my true self with fake smilies and pretend happiness." "Why are you holding that knife?" Tohko asked. "I've always found it amusing when a animal shows it's true colors when It's very close to death." Kizami said. "To be honest a human is a worthless being to me." "That's why all my life I've just been waiting and now I have an opportunity." "To do what?" Tohko asked. "Isn't it obvious?" Kizami asked. "I'm going to kill you all!" "EEEK!" Emi screamed. "No, Yuuya put it down!" Tohko said grabbing his hand. _Without warning Kizami punched Tohko in the face._ "AGH!" Tohko screamed. "Hahahahahahaha!" Kizami laughed. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Kai shouted.

 _Kai punched Kizami in the stomach which didn't do much, then Kizami tried to lunge towards Kai, but Kai was able to grab his arm trying to keep it from his face they were at a struggle when suddenly Kizami was being lifted off the ground._ "Huh?" _The Terminator was back and he picked up Kizami by collar. Kizami stabbed him in the arm with his knife, but did nothing to him and then the Terminator threw him into the hallway._ ***THUD*** "Ugh!" _The Terminator approached him and as he did Kizami punched him in the face, but that only caused him to be thrown again._ "OOf!" _The Terminator pulls out his gun when suddenly he couldn't see anything his sensors had suddenly shut off which gave Kizami the opportunity to run away._ "You will not ruin my fun!" A voice said. _His_ s _ensors came back online, but Kizami was gone._

"He'll be back." He said. _He returns to the Infirmary. Kai, Ohkawa, and Emi were checking on Tohko._ "Did you get him?" Kai asked. "No." He replied. "Damn it!" Kai said. "Are you okay?" Terminator asked. "Yeah, I'm okay." Tohko replied. "That was one hell of a punch." Ohkawa said. (Hey, what's that? A pair of scissors? That should help. Kai thought.) _Kai carefully opened the cabinet, took the scissors, ad put them in his breast pocket._ "We must move to a safer location." Terminator suggested. "Any ideas?" Katayama asked. "We could go to classroom 1-A." Terminator replied. "Is it safe?" Emi asked. "Yes." Terminator replied. "Then let's get going." Kai said. "Here Kirisaki, why don't I help escort you there." "I don't need an escort!" Tohko replied. "I've got Katayama." Terminator said. _The Terminator picks up Katayama and escorts them to the classroom._

"This place seems okay." Ohkawa said. _The Terminator puts Katayama in a chair._ "Krkk!" Katayama grunted. " ***pant*** Thanks." "No problem." The Terminator said. "I must go now, I'll be back." "Please look out for our friends." Tohko said. "It's my mission to protect you and your friends." _He steps out of the room, and leaves through the portal again. Kai was on his own mission, however._

(I'll make him pay for hurting Kirisaki. I don't know what it is, but see she feels more than precious to me right now. Kai thought.) _He left the classroom unseen by the others except one._ "Shimada!" Tohko called. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to find Kizami and make him pay for hurting you." Kai replied. "You can't just do that." Tohko said. "Don't worry I got a weapon too." He said. _Kai pulls the scissors out of his breast pocket shows her the scissors._ "You're not going to...kill him are you?" She asked. "Of course I am he's not going to shows us any mercy, so I won't show him." He replied. "Shimada, you'll be killed." She said. "WE will be killed if we don't do something about this!" He said. "You really care about us...don't you?" She asked. (I've never felt this way before. This must be what it feels like to do the right thing. I guess I do care a little. Kai thought.)

 _This was kinda a first for Kai since he was always mean to people, but after seeing Tohko get hurt by someone he hates caused him to have feelings he's probably never had before._ "Yeah, I...guess I do." He replied. (He does? Is it because of what happened or is this some lie he just made up? Tohko thought.) "I ain't bullshitting this time." "Why can't you act this nice with anyone else?" She asked. "Hell if I know." He replied. "This is some kind of trick to get to impress me, so you can tell everyone you have 11 girlfriends." She asked.

"Huh?" Kai reacted. "I know the rumors you've said bad things and have done bad things to women." She said. "You have a lot of bad rumors about you." "And you act mean to almost every ordinary student!" "I know that!" He replied. "Yes, I do have ten girlfriends and I have done shit that's bad, but that can change!" "Hell if I went out with you I'd dump all ten of those girls." "The only person you liked out of everyone was Kizami and I bet you still do and that's why you're trying to stop me! Ain't it?! And the only reason I act mean is because I didn't think I had to act nice, no one at school has done anything for me, and I don't like sluggish idiots, so I figured who gives a shit if I'm nice or not! There's the truth. Happy?!""Well, you don't have to act mean." "If you really wanna change you gotta act nicer to people." She said. "Fine..." He said. "Shimada, you said you would dump all those girls for me." She said. "Is that true?" "Yeah." He replied. "Maybe with a little bit of effort you can change." She replied. "What happened to you?" "I don't know seeing you in pain I guess triggered something in me." He replied.

 _Tohko actually felt comfortable around Kai for the first time after hearing how honest he was about acting nicer and picking her over all those girls, the look in his eyes made it seem like he was telling the truth._ "Hey, why don't I come with you." She suggested. "For real?" He asked. (Am I falling for Shimada? I mean he was mean, but after what he said I feel like I actually can be around him, but I'm going to make sure this isn't a trick by making sure he meant by being nicer and breaking up with his girlfriends. Tohko thought.) "Yeah I'd hate to see something bad happen to you." Tohko said. "Same here." "You know you've always been precious to me, Kirisaki." He said. (It...actually sounds nice to hear him say that. Tohko thought.)

"Hey, Shimada sorry for being such a pain to you." Tohko said. "No, I was the pain I'll admit to that." He replied. "I think I like the new you." She said. "Hey, Kirisaki wanna go out sometime?" He asked. "You really wanna start a relationship in this place and time?" She asked. "We might as well if we get killed by Kizami it would be too late." He replied. "Uhh, well..." She said. "What you don't wanna go out?" He asked. "I do." She replied. "I mean, yes I will, but only if you promise to break up with all 10 of your girlfriends when we get home." "I will." He said. "Promise?" She asked. "Heh, don't worry I promise." He replied. (I never loved them anyway. He thought.) "Okay, let's go." She said. "I'm right behind you, Tohko." _Tohko blushed when she heard him say her surname._ "Shimada!" She said. "We're dating aren't we, so shouldn't I be allowed to call you by your surname?" He asked. "Fine, you're allowed." Tohko said. "All right then." He said. (Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of her now. I never thought I'd say that before. Kai thought.)

 **Continued in Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I Miss You**

 _Tohko and Kai were about to head out to go find Kizami, but Tohko had to tell the others what they were doing._ "Where were you guys?" Emi asked. "Uhh, Emi." Tohko said. "Huh?" "We're going after Kizami." Tohko said. "What?!" Emi said. "I'm not going to go look for Kizami." Ohkawa said. "Not you guys she was talking about me." Kai said. "You're going to tag along with Shimada?" Katayama asked. "Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Kai asked. "You guys can't do that he'll kill you." Emi said. "He won't have a chance when I come at him with this." Kai said pulling out a pair of scissors. "What do you plan to do anyways?" Ohkawa asked. "I'm going to kill him." Kai replied. "You're going to kill him?!" Ohkawa asked. "Hell yeah, he wants to kill us, so I'm going to go after him, so he doesn't have a chance to kill us." Kai replied. "You're not actually gonna help him are you, Tohko?" Emi asked. "Well..." Tohko replied. "This is crazy." Katayama said. "No, what's crazy is standing around crying about how we could die at any minute and not doing anything about it." Kai said. (He's so brave about it. Tohko said.)

"You don't know what you're doing Shimada." Ohkawa said. "Yeah, I do I know the risk, but I don't care." Shimada said. "He isn't kidding he cares about us a lot more than you think he does." Tohko said. "He always has he just never realized." "Fine, we won´t stop you guys." Emi said. ¨I guess if it´s the to keep us safe.¨ Tomohiro said. ¨Yeah, I agree.¨ Katayama said. ¨Tohko, please be careful.¨ Emi said. "Don't worry I'll take care of her." Kai said. "..!" "Kai!" Tohko said. (That's funny it didn't sound so creepy and perverted as usual. Emi thought.) "Come on Tohko let's go." Kai said. "Right behind you hehe." Tohko said as they left the room. "Hey check it out I almost forgot I had this." Kai said pulling out a key. "You're not gonna toss it again are you?" Tohko asked. "Hah...hah" Kai grunted tossing the key. "I should've known." Tohko said. (I actually can't stay mad at him now. I can't believe I'm actually dating Kai. Well as long as he keeps his promise, but still he is turning into such a sweet guy. Tohko thought.) _While they were looking for Kizami, Ayumi and Yoshiki were looking for Yui and the entrance to the pool._

(I keep looking at Kishinuma ever since the Terminator told the message Kishinuma sent from the future and it was very sweet and thoughtful of him. I need to stop or he'll ask what's wrong. I keep thinking though if he really does care for me that much and if he really is that good of a guy. I don't know why I'm so anxious to ask him. Maybe, I like him too. No, I don't have a confession from him yet to see if he does, but I got this sudden warmth in my chest after hearing that and just being around him makes it even warmer. Ayumi thought.) _They went up to the third floor and into the Boy's restroom. They both look into a mirror and see Ayumi staring at the floor and smiling menacingly._ "What is it?" Ayumi asked. "Uhh...nothing." Yoshiki replied. (Must be my imagination. He thought.) _They walk over and open a stall at the far end._ "SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" A voice screamed. "H-Hey, did you hear a crazy voice just now?" He asked. "I didn't hear anything,...but we're definitely not alone in here." She replied. "We should definitely leave." "O-Okay." He said.

 _They decided to go into the Girl's restroom._ " ***gasp*** " Ayumi gasped. "What's wrong Shinozaki?" He asked. "These three black stains." She replied. " ***gasp* *pant* *pant* *wheeze* *sputter*** " "AAAAAAGGGGHHH!" _Ayumi sprints out of the room._ "Shinozaki!" He said. "Damnnit all!" "What's going on around here?" _Yoshiki chased after Ayumi._ "Are you okay, Shinozaki?" "Oooaaaaaagggghhhh" Ayumi grunted. "Bring me more!" "You'll do whatever I ask you!" "I don't care if you're innocent!" "You're listed as 'buried alive' aren't you!" "They're mine!" "I'm sure as hell not sharing with the likes of you!" "Cleanup is a real pain the ass too, you know!" "What's up?" "Fight it, Shinozaki!" He said. "OoooooooAAAgggghhhh!" Ayumi grunted. "OooooooouLLLLggghhh!" _Ayumi smacks Yoshiki._ "Oolph!" "The hell..?" "That really hurt!" Yoshiki said. "I believed in you!" "Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Ayumi asked. "What the hell are you talking about?" Yoshiki asked. "I don't understand a single word you''re saying!" _Yoshiki walks toward the Girl's restroom._ "AHAHAHA AAAHAHAHA!" Ayumi laughed. _Yoshiki went to examine the three black stains on the floor._ (It almost feels like a person is here. It's really creeping me out. Yoshiki thought.) _Yoshiki began to walk out of the restroom, but stopped._ "Why did this happen to us?" He asked himself. _Yoshiki began to remember the day he and Ayumi first met when he got caught smoking in a stall by the gym teacher._

 ***Flashback***

"Kishinuma!" The teacher said. (Crap! Yoshiki thought.) "What's all this smoke I see?" "Get the hell out of that stall this instant!" "Hitting the tobacco again were we?" The teacher asked. "Uhh,...well...no, sir." Yoshiki replied. "Didn't I warn you what would happen if I caught you smoking again?" "Expulsion, that's what." Mikuni said. "I'm sorry." Yoshiki said. "You're a real problem child, you know that?" "Why do you even come to school in the first place?" He asked. _After awhile of talking Yoshiki came to the conclusion to beat up Mikuni and then drop out, that was until Ayumi showed up._ "Mr. Mikuni?" Ayumi asked. "Hehh?" "Well if it isn't the class rep." "What's up?" He asked. "The vice principal is looking for you." "You're needed in the staff room." Ayumi said. "Gotcha, thanks!" "Hmm?" "Shinozaki, you got great eyes you know that?" He said. "Always so clear and focused." "Hahahaha... We instructors like your kind the most." "If you need to talk about anything come see me, okay?" _The gym teacher leaves._

"That guys the worst." Ayumi said. "Thanks." Yoshiki said. "You're no better either." She said. "Huh?" Yoshiki said. "You were just thinking of hitting him weren't you?" She asked. "What a sad fate it would be to get kicked out over a pathetic excuse for a teacher like him.. And you'll regret it later." "You know you would." "No matter how much a pain in the ass it maybe and no matter how you might think it'll turn out just stay in school man!" "Bite your tongue and make it to graduation." "Honestly... ***sniffle*** " "Why...are you crying?" He asked. "Ah, sorry every time I make an impassion speech like that I always find myself tearing up." She replied. "You're Kishinuma from class 1-5 right?" "Yeah." He replied. "I'm Shinozaki from class 1-3." "Sorry to have to butt in like that." She said. "Uh, don't...worry about it." He said. "Later." She said. "Hey, when you said the vice principal was calling." He said. "Hehe, I was lying, of course." She said. "Heheh." He chuckled.

 ***Back to present***

(I never actually thanked her for what she did that day...for crying on my behalf. And...I swore the moment I realized we were trapped here...that I would protect her no matter what. Maybe this is a test to see if I really meant the 'no matter what' part. Yoshiki thought.) "Why the hell are you doing this?!" "Answer me!" Ayumi shouted. _Yoshiki hugged Ayumi._ "Please...come back to me...Shinozaki." He said. "We're going to find our classmates and get out of this horrible place, okay?" "There's no reason...no reason for you to stay like this." "Urrugh,...so...warm." Ayumi said. "Kishinuma..?" "Who...where?" "Shinozaki you're back." He said. (Why is Kishinuma hugging me? It actually feels...nice. It makes the warmth in my chest even warmer. She thought.) "What's going on?" She asked. "Uhh, well..." He started to explain. _After awhile of talking they decided to go look elsewhere for Yui, but Ayumi had to ask Kishinuma something important before heading downstairs._

"Kishinuma?" She asked. "Huh?" He replied. "Uhh, can I ask you something?" She asked. "What about?" He asked. "Do you have feelings for me?" She asked. "Huh?" He replied. "W-Why do you ask?" "Well, the Terminator gave me a message from the future it was from you, and it said you really care about me and that you would protect me." She replied. "Is it true?" "Uh.¨ He replied. ¨Y-Yes.¨ "Why are you so concerned all of a sudden I figured you would ask Satoshi that?" "That's..." She replied. "You know it's true you've always had your eyes on him even though he obviously likes Nakashima." He said. (Just like in the message. She thought.)

"The truth is I love you Shinozaki I always have you just never really acknowledge me even though like in the message I would protect you no matter what because it's true." "I know Satoshi would never do that for you if anything he's out looking for Nakashima right now!" (I never thought I'd be saying this. He thought.) "I'm not Satoshi, I'm not a coward." "I don't care what happens to me as long as you're safe." "* **sigh** * I'm going downstairs to see if we can spot Ms. Yui." "If you need me come and get me." _Yoshiki walks downstairs._ (I can´t believe I just said all that. Why did I even do that? He thought.)

(Kishinuma, you do love me. So it was true now that I think about it Mochida does act different around Naomi. He acts all flirty with her. This warmth in my chest is getting warmer I think I wanna return Kishinuma's feelings. You are a nice guy I was just being kind of a jerk because you weren't like Mochida. I think I understand him too. I should go catch up with him. I don't think I've ever felt this excited before being with Kishinuma. She thought)

 _Ayumi rushes down the stairs._ "Kishinuma!" She yelled. "Kishinuma!" _At the corner of her eye she saw a body not far from her._ "Kishinuma?" _Lying on the ground was Yoshiki unconcious._ "Kishinuma!?" "Oooooooooaughh." _A large moan came out of nowhere and out of the darkness showed a tall man with a sledgehammer in his hand._

"NOOOOO!" Ayumi screamed. "Oooooooooaughh!" The man moaned. _Ayumi took off running down a hallway while Yoshiki was getting dragged away._ " ***pant* *pant*** " _Ayumi didn't realize where she was going and before she knew it she was on the bridge leading to the second wing._ (Kishinuma... She thought.) " ***sob* *sob*** " (Wait, was he breathing when I saw him? She thought.) " ***sniffle*** " "I'm going to see if he's still alive." She said. (Please. Please be okay.) _She went up to the second floor and saw his body was gone._ "What?!" "Kishinuma!" "Kishinuma!" "Where are you?" _Ayumi checked all the classrooms, but had no luck._ "I need to sit down." _Ayumi lit a candle and sat it next to her._ (Kishinuma, where did you go? I'm going to lie down for a few minutes I'm getting really tired. I hope when I wake up I'll see you in front of me. Please be okay...Kishinuma.)

 **Continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

***Well, guys here you go. The story is back in action! Enjoy!***

 **Chapter 7: New Friends**

 _While Ayumi was resting, the Byakudans were waiting for their friends Tohko and Kai, and were also waiting in hope that the Terminator would find their other friends. But while they were waiting they heard a noise._

"Tomohiro!" Ryosuke said. "Shh... Urabe, do you hear that?" Tomohiro asked. "Keep your voice down." Emi replied. ***Slouch* *Slouch*** _They waited for the sound to past, but Tomohiro's curiosity got the best of him. Tomohiro walked slowly to the door trying not to make a sound._ "Tomohiro, get back here!" Ryosuke demanded in a whisper. "I'm just gonna take a peek." Tomohiro whispered. _Tomohiro opened the door enough to where it was cracked, and he saw what looked to be a horrifying looking man dragging someone he didn't know._ (What is that monster? Tomohiro thought.)

 _The man stopped and slowly looked behind him. Tomohiro stayed perfectly still in hope he doesn't see him. As he was watching he noticed that the guy being dragged was still breathing._ (He's...still alive! Tomohiro thought.) _The_ _man turned back around, and kept walking until he got to the staircase where you can hear the guy's body hit the stairs. *_ **Bang* *Bang* *Bang*** _The man left Tomohiro's sight, and with that, Tomohiro closed the door back._ "Is everything, okay?" Emi asked. "Are we safe?" "Yeah, we're safe..." Tomohiro replied turning around. "Are you okay, Tomohiro?" Ryosuke asked. "You seem a bit worried." "There was a monster out there...he, he...was dragging a guy that was...unconscious away." Tomohiro explained. "Oh my gosh..." Emi said. "You think he'll be okay?" Ryosuke asked. "Tomohiro?"

 _Tomohiro had a concerned look on his face. He felt like he couldn't let him die. That it wasn't right just to let that happen._ (I gotta go after him. I have to help him. Tomohiro thought.) "Urabe!" Tomohiro said. "What is it, Ohkawa?" Emi asked. "S-Stay here with Ryosuke, I'll be right back." Tomohiro replied. "Huh, but Ohkawa!" Emi said. _Like a bolt of lightning, he was out the door._ "Ohkawa!" Emi shouted. "Tomohiro!" Ryosuke shouted. "Where are you going?!" (I'll be right back. Tomohiro thought.) _Tomohiro was fast, but when he came to the staircase landing he tripped._ "Oops!" Tomohiro shouted. _Luckily he landed on something that was oddly soft._ "Gahh!" _Tomohiro looked, and realized he had landed on a corpse._

 _He immediately got off the corpse in horror. He checked himself to see if he got anything on him. Fortunately, he didn't have any blood on him nor mucus. He snapped out of his horrified state, and started going after the monster. He finally caught up to him, and hid in a corner, watching him enter a room he hadn't seen. With every ounce of bravery, he went after him quietly, staying behind him._ (What is this place, and where is he taking him? He thought.) _Tomohiro kept at him, until he came up to a line of decapitated heads._ (Wh-What's going on here?! Why is there so many heads?!) _Tomohiro kept following the monster, however, trying not to look at the heads._

 _He got passed the room full of heads, and followed the monster to a room. He remained hidden from in the other room trying to find a way to lure him out, so they could escape. While he was doing that, Ayumi was beginning to wake up._

 _Ayumi opened her eyes as she awoken from her small slumber._ (Kishinuma isn't here... Ayumi thought.) _She sat up and stand up._ (I must've difted to sleep. How long was I out?) _Ayumi thought for a second, but shook the thought out of her head. She knew this wasn't the time to be thinking about stuff like that, she had to find Kishinuma and hopefully . She left the classroom, and began to walk down the hallway._ (Was that the killer that I saw?) _Ayumi began to remember the article she received from Mayu, and began to suspect that that huge monster standing behind Yoshiki's body was the killer. As she thought, she heard voices in her head._ (Aaahh! My head!) _Ayumi clenched her head in pain._ (Why do I keep hearing them all?! It...really hurts!)

 _The voices finally stopped a moment later. She sighed in relief, and as she continued walking she noticed one classroom she forgot to check. Ayumi approached the door to the classroom, and opened it, and inside she saw two other people she didn't know, which were none other than Emi and Ryosuke._ "W-Who are you?" Emi asked. "Oh, h-hi...um, I'm Ayumi Shinozaki a second year at Kisaragi Academy." "Oh man, I'm so glad to see another person." Ryosuke said. "Katayama..." Emi said. "Oh sorry, I'm Ryosuke Katayama, and this is Emi Urabe, we both are second years at Byakudan High." "Oh, I see. Well, it's to meet you both." Ayumi said. "Likewise." Emi said. _Ayumi walked in and closed the door behind her._

"So, how did you two get here?" Ayumi asked. "Oh, well we did a charm called the Sachiko Ever After charm." Emi replied. "We were finished doing the charm when suddenly the cracked open, and we woke up in this school." "Oh, so it's the same." Ayumi said. "You did it as well?" Emi asked. "Yes." Ayumi replied. _Ayumi had noticed that Ryosuke's leg was missing, which kinda scared her a little._ "Uh, I don't mean to ask, but... What happened to your leg?" "Oh, this...?" Ryosuke asked. "It's a long story, I'd rather not talk about it." "Oh..." Ayumi said. "Why are you two in here, anyway?" "Well, we were going to stay in the infirmary, but..." Emi started.

 _Emi looked down at the ground for a minute then looked back up._ "There was this guy, I don't know his name, but he help Katayama with his leg by getting him some bandages from the infirmary, which we stayed in for awhile. And then our friend, Tohko suggested we find a way out of here, so our...former friend, Kizami, and our friend Shimada, as well as that guy, went with her to look gor an exit. They came back after a while saying that people are already working on finding a way out." "Who said this?" Ayumi asked. "The guy." Emi replied. "Was he really tall, and wearing a black jacket?" Ayumi asked. "You know him?" Ryosuke asked. "Y-Yeah..." Ayumi replied. "When he said this," Emi said. "We heard our friend yelling, so he left to go look, and then our former friend, Yuuya, he...he..."

"He pulled a knife on us, and said he was going to kill us!" Emi said. "W-What?" Ayumi asked. "Yeah, it...was pretty scary." Ryosuke said. "Our friend, Tohko got punched by him, and then Shimada tried to stop him, but then that guy came back, and chased him off." "Wow...I'm sorry..." Ayumi said. " ***Sob* *Sob*"** Emi sobbed. "Urabe..." Ayumi said. "D-Don't cry you're still here aren't you?" "I-I know, but-"

 _Emi was interrupted by the sound of multiple footsteps that were approaching them. When suddenly, the door slid open, and four people entered the classroom. One of them immediately closed the door, and leaned on it. They all began trying to catch their breathe it seemed they did a lot of running._

"Kai, are we...being followed?" Tohko asked. "No...I think...we're good." Kai replied. "Thank, goodness." Tomohiro said. "Don't worry, Kishinuma you'll be safe here." "I can't stay h-" _Yoshiki stopped mid sentence when he looked, and saw that Ayumi was in the classroom._ "Sh-Shinozaki!" Yoshiki said. "Kishinuma!" Ayumi said. _Yoshiki immediately approached Ayumi._ "Shinozaki, I'm so happy to see you're safe." Yoshiki said. "Forget about me, what happened?" Ayumi asked. "Ah, that bastard with a hammer came up behind me, and knocked me out cold, when I came to I was in this weird room, I hadn't seen before. The next thing I know, this guy shows up, and saves me then we bumped into these two."

 **A Few Minutes Ago**

"Ugh... What the hell?" Yoshiki asked. (Where am I?) _As he asked this, ghost children began to appear around him, giggling at him._ ***Giggle* *Giggle*** "Huh? What is this?!" _The children disappeared as the monster appeared in front of him. The monster weld a large slege hammer in the air._ "Ahh!" _The monster slams the hammer down next to him._ "Huh?" (He missed? I got to get going.) _The monster slams his hammer on the ground again._ (Dammit...I'll be done for if this goes on like this!) _Yoshiki tried to move, but he couldn't it felt like he had no muscle in his legs, like if the nerves in them were disconnected._ (...Shit! Why can't I move?! Move, dammit!) "Aah...Uaah...!" Yoshikazu groaned. _The monster slams his hammer on the ground again._

" ***Moan*** " (What the...? This guy...he's trying to stir up tthe horror. Is he playing with me?! Yoshiki thought.) "Shit...! You're toying with me!" "Uuh? Ahh...uuh." Yoshikazu groaned. _He slams the hammer down again._ "Ngh! What are you waiting for you, bastard! Do you plan on torturing me to death!?" Yoshiki asked. "Uuuuhh...Au-gawh!" Yoshikazu groaned. _He slams the hammer down._ "Khh... Just get it over with!" Yoshiki said. _He slams the hammer down again._ (Dammit, he is toying with me! ...Don't keep me alive if this is how you're going to kill me!) "...My leg...I can move it!" " ***groan*?"** Yoshikazu groaned. "Move...move, move, move, move, move!" Yoshiki said.

 _Yoshiki's stiffened leg muscles seemed to have pop back into place. Suddenly, something what sounds like a piece of glass breaking gets Yoshikazu's attention, making him leave the room and Yoshiki._ "Phwa! ***pant* *pant* *pant*"** (I'm safe...but for how long?) "Get up!" A voice called. _Out of nowhere, a boy appears at the door, Tomohiro. "_ W-Who...who are you?" Yoshiki asked. "It can, wait! Can you stand?" Tomohiro asked. "Y-Yeah...I can." Yoshiki replied. "Shut up and follow me! He'll be back if we don't hurry." Tomohiro said. "Gotcha!" Yoshiki said. _Yoshiki didn't know who he was, but he was determined to get out, and would do what he said._

 _As they're running they make it above ground. As they were turning a corner, Tomohiro bumps into something._ "Ow!" Tomohiro said. "Ah!" "Kai...?" The people said. "Sh-Shimada? Kirisaki?" Tomohiro asked. "Ohkawa?" Kai asked. "What are you doing here? And who's he?" "We don't have time to explain just follow me, quickly!" Tomohiro said. "O-Okay, gotcha!" Tohko said. _Kai and Tomohiro both get up, and start to run with Tohko and Yoshiki following them._

 **Present**

"You must have been scared to death." Ayumi said. _Yoshiki didn't respond he just looked at Ayumi._ "Hey." Tomohiro said. "Are you alright by any chance?" "Oh, yeah I'm fine." Yoshiki replied. "I don't think you've introduceed yourself yet." Tomohiro said. "Oh, sorry...I'm Yoshiki Kishinuma, a second at Kisaragi Academy." Yoshiki said. "And I'm Ayumi Shinozaki, we both go to the same school." Ayumi said. "Nice to meetcha both, I'm Tomohiro Ohkawa, a second year at Byakudan High." Tomohiro said. "That's Kai Shimada and Tohko Kirisaki they go to the same school as me as well as those two over there." "Nice to meet you both." Tohko said. "And...who are who you guys?" Yoshiki asked. "I'm Ryosuke Katayama." Ryosuke said. "And I'm Emi Urabe." Emi said. "I wasn't actually expecting to meet a lot of people." Yoshiki said.

"So...Urabe, you said you met the guy with the black coat?" Ayumi asked. "Wait, you know that dude?" Kai asked. "Yeah, I...um..." Ayumi said. (Since he saved them, I guess it'd be best to tell them. Ayumi thought.) _So Ayumi started to catch them up to speed on who the "man" was._ "What?" Tohko asked. "No way..." Kai said. "It's true. All of it." Ayumi said. _The Byakudans had a shocked looked on there face when hearing the truth._ "So he's not..." Emi said. "No, he's not human. No, matter what you think or how it seems, he's...just a machine." Ayumi said. "This is pretty scary, but...cool at the same time." Tomohiro said. "What do you mean it's kinda cool, it's fucked up?!" Kai asked. "I mean, it's cool in a way because it's like something out of a sci-fi movie." Tomohiro replied. "I agree, it is kind of cool. After all, look what he did for us." Ryosuke said.

"Do you think he'll find all our friends?" Tohko asked. "I don't know." Ayumi replied. "I don't wanna give up hope on them." Emi said. "We won't, Emi. We gotta believe Mitsuki, Fukuroi, and Kurosaki are still okay." Tohko said. _Tohko's speech seemed to have cheered Emi up a little._ "Yeah, I agree with that we're giving up on them, yet." Kai said. "You sound really confident about it." Yoshiki said. "I am." Kai said. (Kai, you really are becoming a better person. Tohko thought.)

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask, but what happened to your leg, Katayama?" Yoshiki asked. "Don't ask, he doesn't wanna talk about it." Ayumi said. "O-Okay." Yoshiki said. "Oh, by the way, Tohko." Emi said. "These are the people that...machine was talking about." "You two?" Tohko asked. "Huh, what's she talking about, Shinozaki?" Yoshiki asked. "The Terminator told them about us trying to find a way out." Ayumi replied. "It seems like he wants to save all of them." "I guess that's...pretty heroic." Yoshiki said. "I don't know about you guys, but we'd love to stay and chat, but me and Tohko have to go...find someone." Kai said.

 _Kai walked towards the door, and waited for Tohko._ "Oh, right..." Tohko said. "Wait, we'll walk out with you." Ayumi said. "Shinozaki, will we ever see you guys, again?" Emi asked. "I hope so." Ayumi said. "Well until we see each other again, good luck to both of you." Emi said. "Yeah, good luck." Ryosuke said. _They all said their good-byes, which they hoped wasn't their last, and headed out._ "I guess this is where we part ways for now." Tohko said. "Yeah, I guess." Ayumi said. "Good luck finding whatever you're looking for." Yoshiki said. "Same to you, dude." Kai said. _And with that Yoshiki and Ayumi left going down the darkened hallway until they were no longer in sight._

"They seem like really nice people." Tohko said. "I guess..." Kai said. "Do you think we'll see them again?" Tohko asked. "I...hope so." Kai said. (They seemed pretty cool, especially that Kishinuma guy, he kinda reminds me of me. I'd actually hate to see them get hurt as well. Kai thought.) _Kai and Tohko continued their journey in finding Yuuya and stopping him. And Ayumi was so happy to see that Yoshiki was okay, and by her side once more._

 **Continued in Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I Won't Leave Without You**

 _The Terminator was still on the hunt for the others. He had walked around the second floor for a bit to see if anyone was still there until he heard something odd._ ***Brr-ring*** _That sound caught his attention, and so he head to the first floor. There, he saw a boy in the Kisaragi Academy uniform with a phone in his hand taking a picture of a corpse. He watched as he stood there, staring at the pictures he was taking. The boy moves on ahead to a door and opens the doorway that leads to the bridge and heads out. The Terminator followed him, knowing who it was. He goes through the door and the boy sees him standing there. The boy quickly put his phone._

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting to see another person around here." Morishige said. "I'm Sakutaro- "Morishige." The Terminator said interrupting Morishige. "Come with me." _The Terminator grabbed him by the sleeve, and began to drag Morishige to the 1st building._ "Huh, wait, what are you talking about and how do you know my name?!" Morishige asked. _The Terminator let him go, watching him get up._ "I'm a Terminator sent by Ayumi Shinozaki to be your protector here in this time." The Terminator explained. "Class-rep sent you?" Morishige asked. "Affirmative, 10 years from now, she programs me to be sent back in time to protect you and your friends." The Terminator said. "That's not possible." Morishige said. "Not for about 9 years." The Terminator said. "I am also a cybernetic organism, living human tissue over metal endoskeleton." "That's- **Oooooooooaughh!** _A sudden loud moan came from the 1st building and a loud scream was heard, afterwards._

 _The Terminator burst through the doors, knocking them both down. He sees two people: a boy and a girl. The big monster is about to hit the boy with his large sledge hammer. That is until the Terminator grabs the hammer right before it hits the boy and knocks the monster down, throwing the hammer to the side._

"W-Who are you?" The girl asked. "Mitsuki, are you okay?!" The boy asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Mitsuki replied. "Come with me, now!" The Terminator said. "Are you two all right?" Morishige asked. "Huh, wait, who are you guys?" Mitsuki asked. "Oooooooooaughh...!" The monster roared. "We don't have time to explain we have to go!" The Terminator said. _They all sprint away from the monster, hoping they weren't being followed._ "Where are we going?" Morishige asked. "To somewhere safe; follow me." The Terminator said.

 _As they're running, a earthquake starts all of a sudden. It was a very short earthquake, however, they manage to keep they're bearing and push forward. They finally reach classroom 1-A. All four of them step in, and at their surprise in the room was Emi, Ryosuke, and Tomohiro._

"Mitsuki?" Emi asked. "Emi? Emi!" Mitsuki said. _The two girls run up to each other and hug, thrilled to see that their friends were still alive and breathing. The boy spots Ryosuke and Tomohiro, and walks over to greet them._ "Masato!" Ryosuke said. "Ohkawa! Katayama! You're both okay!" Fukuroi said. "Heh, as okay as we'll ever be. Glad to see you're okay." Tomohiro said. "...! Katayama... Wh-What happened to your leg?!" Fukuroi asked. "It got caught in a bear trap." Ryosuke said. "A bear trap?" Mitsuki asked. "Are you going to be all right? I mean, we have to get you to the hospital!" Fukuroi said. "I agree. Once we get out of here, you're going straight there." Mitsuki said.

"Thanks, for being so concerned." Ryosuke said "Ryosuke, we're your friends of course we're concerned." Tomohiro said. "Emi, have you seen Tohko or Kurosaki, maybe?" Mitsuki asked. "Tohko, was with us, but she and Shimada left." Emi said. "Shimada?!" Mitsuki said. _Mitsuki started to get angry, thinking that Kai probably tricked her into going with him._

"It's a long story, don't get so hot under the collar just yet, Yamamoto." Tomohiro said. "Oh, by the way, we met someone." Fukuroi said. "Oh, yeah, that's right." Mitsuki said. _Mitsuki turned to Morishige, who was listening to their conversation while standing next to the Terminator._ "Sorry, we didn't ask, but what's your name?" "No need for apologizes. I'm Sakutaro Morishige, a second year at Kisaragi Academy." Morishige said. "Oh, then we're about the same grade. I'm Mitsuki Yamamoto, a second year at Byakudan High. And this is Fukuroi, Emi, Ryosuke, and Tomohiro." "Nice to meet'cha." Tomohiro said.

"Hey, you're back!" Emi said to The Terminator. _She looked at the Terminator, looking happy that he was able to find her two friends._ "Emi, you know this guy?" Mitsuki asked. "Yeah, he found us and brought us here. He kept us safe." Emi said. "Who is he exactly, Urabe?" Fukuroi asked. "He's a...machine." Emi said. "What?" Mitsuki asked.

"A cybernetic organism; living human tissue over metal endoskeleton." The Terminator said. "Yeah, exactly." Emi said. "Impossible, robots aren't even that advanced." Fukuroi said. "Not for about 9 years." The Terminator said. "Are you saying, you're from the future?" Mitsuki asked with doubt. "I didn't believe it either, but it seems to be true." Morishige said. "It's true you guys, every bit." Ryosuke said. "How...?" Fukuroi asked. "Time travel, a time machine was to be created 10 years from now at: Perfect Life Promotion's Robotics Industry. A company called Perfect Life Promotions Inc. became so large that they were chosen to be the first company in Japan to make advanced robotics in the year 2016.

2 years later they create Terminators, which were for military use. Ayumi's husband, Yoshiki Kishinuma, went on to become an engineer there. Ayumi Shinozaki insisted that he learns to become an engineer in order for them to use the time displacement equipment. I was chosen and reprogrammed to be sent back in time to protect her and her friends from danger in order to save them from being terminated."

 _Everyone stared in silence at the Terminator for a moment, amazed by the story. Until Tomohiro finally spoke._ "Wow...! That explains a lot." Tomohiro said. "Incredible...!" Fukuroi said. "Excuse me, but you said to keep Class-rep's friends from being 'terminated', right?" Morishige asked. "Correct." The Terminator said. "Who died?" Morishige asked. "You, Mayu Suzumoto, Yui Shishido, and Seiko Shinohara." The Terminator said. "M-Mayu dies?! N-No! I won't let that happen!" Morishige said. _Morishige tries to run out the door, but is stopped by the Terminator. Morishige struggled as much as he could, but had no luck of getting free._

 _He finally ran out of energy and gave up. He got down on the ground trying to catch his breathe._ "Morishige, are you, okay?" Mitsuki asked. _Morishige didn't say anything. He just got up and tried to shove the Terminator for stopping him, but that did no good._

"Why did you stop me?!" Morishige asked. "Because I have to protect you. I have Mayu's location, but you cannot interact with her at the moment." The Terminator said. "Why?" Morishige asked. "Because she is being held captive by spirits." The Terminator said. "We saw a spirit not too long ago, and he seemed friendly." Mitsuki said. "Some spirits are not harmful, however, some maybe." The Terminator said. "Yoshiki and Ayumi are already trying to save her." "Please, please, let me see her." Morishige requested. "...Follow me." The Terminator said.

 _The two left the room, Morishige closed the door behind them as they head out to the Infirmary. They reach the Infirmary, and the Terminator cracks the door open to let Morishige see Mayu. There she was floating in the air by two child spirits. The Terminator closes the door back to make sure they wouldn't see him._

(Mayu... You're going to be okay... I promise, Mayu... Morishige thought.) "I have to continue my search, you have to go back to the classroom." The Terminator said. "I'll head there on my own if you don't mind." Morishige said. _The Terminator walked down the hallway until he was no longer visible in the dark hallway._ (I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here until Class-rep and Kishinuma get back. Morishige thought.)

 **Continued in Chapter 9**


End file.
